


Of Brits & Jealousy

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: Your boyfriend gets a little jealous of your friendship with Gavin on the podcast.Tumblr Anon said: hey can i have a Chris Demarais x Reader fic where chris gets jealous because the reader and Gavin are bonding over both coming from england to move to Austin and they have a tonne of inside jokes about british things that chris doesnt understand ;D (i love your fics, i check your blog every day for new ones, figured id enter the prompt free-for-all)





	

“And then, I went and bloody threw the torch at my bloody brother, and the cheeky git has the damn nerve to just smirk at me like it was funny that he just gave me a heart attack! He looks at me, right, and just said, ‘Oi, I was just faffin’ about, no need to get all excited.’ And I said, ‘I swear to god, next time you do that to me I’m gonna do you in and make it look like an accident!’” You exclaimed, waving your hands about as you told your story to the podcast, pouting as you recounted your story about your asshole of a brother. The other participants of the podcast, Gavin, Gus, Burnie and Chris, your boyfriend, all laughed at your pain, and you glared at them.

“I swear, that was the most British thing you’ve said since you moved here!” Gus rolled his eyes. “You and Gavin both sound so fucking stupid, it’s unreal.”

“What?” Gavin squawked. “I don’t sound stupid! You sound stupid, with your bloody ‘howdy’s and all that.”

“I think you’ve proved our point exactly with that,” Burnie commented, shaking his head. “I don’t think any of us have ever said ‘howdy’ in our lives.”

“Liar,” both you and Gavin synchronized, high fiving each other as you realized what you did. You didn’t even notice your boyfriend next to you looking very displeased with what was going on.

“No, I know for a fact that that’s a damn lie, because when you, Barbara, Gav and Geoff picked me up from the airport when I first came to America, Barbara was wearing bloody cowboy boots and a hat and said ‘howdy ya’ll, welcome to Texas!’” You continued, doing your best (read: shite) impression of a country accent.

“Barbara doesn’t count!” Gus scoffed.

“She so does, and I remember that, so ha!” Gavin said, triumphant, the two of you exchanging another high five.

“The fuck does that even mean? That doesn’t mean anything.” Burnie said, his eyebrows crinkling in the middle of his forehead. You opened your mouth to defend your fellow Brit, but you were cut off by Gus laughing.

“Damn, Chris, who took a shit in your Cheerios?” Gus asked, and you turned to face your boyfriend, noticing for the first time that he did look pretty pissed. His arms were crossed over his chest and a scowl was on his face – well, it wasn’t quite a scowl because your boyfriend was physically incapable of looking angry – and he wasn’t even looking at you.

“Jealousy!” Gavin blurted, pointing at your boyfriend, stretching his arm over you since you were in between him and Chris on the couch for the episode, which you swatted away.

“Come off it, Chris doesn’t have a jealous bone in his body. He’s too nice.” You cooed, grabbing Chris’ hand and kissing his cheek, making a smile light up his face again and Burnie, Gavin and Gus to all make disgusted noises. Secretly, you knew he was jealous, but you were live on the podcast and really didn’t want to make him any more uncomfortable than he already was with Gavin’s accusation.

Once the podcast was over shortly after that, and you hugged Gavin goodbye and waved at Burnie and Gus, you looked at your boyfriend with a raised eyebrow as soon as everybody had (mostly) exited the set.

“Jealous of Gavin, are we?”

Chris shrugged, still holding to your hand with one hand, and the other going up to rub at the back of his neck. “I dunno. I guess it’s just… You both have a lot in common, you know? I mean, not really, but you’re both from the UK and that’s something major that connects the two of you, something that I could never help you with if you ever get homesick.”

You smiled softly at Chris’ stumbling around his explanation. “Chris, sweetheart. Of course I’m close with Gavin due to our nationality, because we’re two Brits in Texas, and we gotta stick together. Sure, he does help with homesickness a little bit, but you know what? You help me more. Whenever I’m sad and I miss my old life there, I just remember that my life is here now, with you, and I’m not sad anymore. Okay? I love you.”

Chris blushed at your words, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to your lips, pulling away after a moment, just because he knew that people would give the both of you shit for PDA. “I love you too. I’m sorry for being all jealous.”

“I’m sorry for giving you a reason to be jealous.” You apologized, squeezing his hand and making your way out of the stage and into the parking lot with your boyfriend. “Now, let’s go back home and get something to eat. I’m starved.”


End file.
